


Fucking Game

by Toxicandy_for_life



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader-Interactive, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicandy_for_life/pseuds/Toxicandy_for_life
Summary: Monokuma abandoned the killing game. But he had another game in mind.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	Fucking Game

"Well... There is one way to get out." The bear said sadistically, "If everyone here desided to fucks everyone else."

"..." Silence filled the room, as everyone flushed hard.

"E-excuse me?" Celeste was the first to regain her composure.

"This must be a joke." Byakuya said.

"We are not doing that." Kyoko said calmly.

"Y-Yeah! Who would do something like that!" Makoto shouted.

"Makoto's right!" Sayaka agreed.

"Hmm... A classic Hentai situation." Hifumi said thoughtfully.

"Right, but in if this was a Hentai the girls would have way too large breasts." Chihiro realized his mistake, "I-I mean that's what I assume would happen!"

"I wonder why Monokuma changed the plans." Junko whispered to Mukuro so only she could hear.

"Probably just horny." Mukuro answered.

"T-This is unacceptable!" Taka yelled.

"Ugh, who would do something like this!?" Leon asked hysterically.

"This is not good." Sakura said.

"Your right Sakura! This is not good at all!" Hina agreed with the larger girl.

"This is just a joke, right!?" Hiro screams.

"N-no, no, no, n-no, no, no, no, no!" Toko held her head.

"Fuck this shit!" Mondo swore.

"Okay everyone! Let me explain the rules. Everyone can fuck once until everyone gets a turn. So once you fuck, you can't fuck again until everyone has fucked. That mean one of you has to fuck Hifumi." Monokuma's comments made Hifumi deflate, "Once you fuck, you will have a badge on your clothes of whom you fucked."

After Monokuma explained the rules everyone went to their room to think about their situation.

Makoto's door bell rung.

Confused, he decided to open the door.

Outside his door was...

A- Sayaka Maziono  
B- Mukuro Ikusaba  
C- Leon Kawata  
D- Chihiro Fujisaki  
E- Mondo Owada  
F- Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
G- Hifumi Yamada  
H- Celestia Ludenberg  
I- Sakura Ogami  
J- Junko Enoshima  
K- Yasuhiro Hagakure  
L- Toko Fuwaka  
M- Byakuya Togami  
N- Aoi Asahina  
O- Kyoko Kirigiri

Your choice decide who gets who.


End file.
